Alison and her dad
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Kenneth has never been a very good father to Alison.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Alison and her dad**

 **15 year old Alison DiLaurentis has a crush...on her own dad.**

She know that he has a big dick and she wanna feel it in her pussy.

"I wish dad would fuck me, like he fuck mom." says Alison to herself while she read a book in her room.

Alison have seen her parents having sex and they do not know that Alison has seen that.

"Have you done your homework?" says Jessica DiLaurentis as she enter Alison's room.

"Yes, mom." says Alison, even though she has not.

"Your father will look after you for a few hours while I'm away on an important meeting." says Jessica and then leave.

15 minutes later, Alison walk down to the living room where her dad, Kenneth DiLaurentis, is drinking some beer and watching TV.

"Dad, wanna have some fun?" says Alison.

"No." says Kenneth.

Kenneth has never been a very good father to Alison. It is a fact that he is a very strict man who seem to lack a sense of humor, but Alison has a huge crush on him anyway because of the size of his dick and because he seem to love sex.

"I'm gonna warm you up a lil' bit." says Alison.

Alison goes down on her knees in front of her dad, unzip his jeans, grab his dick and starts to give him a nice slow handjob.

"Ali, what the shit are you doing?" says Kenneth in anger.

He might be angry, but he's also getting horny because his dick become hard.

"Just having a sexy time with my macho daddy." says Alison, all slutty and erotic.

"Do you have a crush on me?" says Kenneth.

"Yes, dad." says Alison, jerking Kenneth's dick harder.

"If so, keep going. That feels good. You must have jerked dick before, many times." says Kenneth.

"So true. I jerk off Noel all the time." says Alison. "His dick is not as handsome as yours though."

"Is he your boyfriend...?" says Kenneth.

"Not at all. He and me are just friends with benefits." says Alison, all cute and sexy.

"Use both hands..." moans Kenneth.

Alison does what her dad tell her to.

"Feels good, daddy?" whisper Alison in a seductive voice.

"Yes." moans Kenneth.

"Sweet. Sexy." says Alison with a smile.

20 minutes later.

Alison unbutton her shirt, pull off her sweatpants ( she wear no panties ) and take a seat on her father's dick.

Kenneth's dick slide up into Alison's pussy.

"Fast or slow, daddy?" whisper Alison, all slutty and sexy.

"Slow." says Kenneth.

Alison ride har father's dick slow and sensual.

"Good girl." moans Kenneth.

"Thanks, daddy!" says Alison, making sure to sound childish and cutie cute.

"You have a nice pussy." moans Kenneth.

"Really?" says Alison.

"Yes." says Kenneth.

"Am I as slutty an erotic as mom?" says Alison.

"Almost, but with some practice you'll probably become better than her." says Kenneth.

Alison ride slightly harder.

"Mmm, your huge adult dick feels so sexy in my teengirl pussy!" moans Alison, being very horny.

"Nice that you think so." says Kenneth.

"I love you." says Alison.

Alison love how her father's dick feels in her sexy pussy. She would get an orgasm right now if she wasn't able to hold back.

"Holy shit, you're a damn sexy girl." moans Kenneth.

"I know." moans Alison.

"Ali, maybe I should get a condom." says Kenneth.

"No need for that, daddy." moans Alison.

"Okay." says Kenneth as he gently grab firmly onto Alison's waist and move her up and down on his dick at high speed.

"Mmmm, fuck, yeah!" moans Alison, clearly happy about what her father does.

"You're truly a very erotic little slut, baby!" moans Kenneth in a deep manly tone.

"Yay!" says a happy horny Alison in a cute tone.

Alison love that she has sex with her father.

"It's sexy that you're so warm and tight, baby Ali." moans Kenneth.

"Oh, like my pussy, do ya, daddy?" moans Alison in a very sexy tone.

"Yes, sweetie." says Kenneth.

"Dad, you're a fuck-master." says Alison as she lean forward and gives her father a sexy kiss.

"Thanks." says Kenneth.

"Mmm, faster...please!" moans Alison.

Kenneth move his daughter faster up and down and up and down on his dick.

"Yes, daddy!" moans Alison.

"Fuckin' damn!" moans Kenneth.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Alison.

"Indeed." moans Kenneth.

"Awww!" moans a horny happy Alison in a slutty tone.

62 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, crap!" moans Kenneth in a hard manly tone as he cum deep in Alison's awesome sexy sweet pussy.

"OMG, yes! Cum in me, daddy!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get an amazing orgasm.

"What? Are you two having sex?" says Jessica in anger and very negative surprise as she enter the living room and sees her husband cum in Alison's pussy.

"Mom? Sorry..." says Alison.

"Alison, go to your room!" says Jessica in anger.

"Stop. It's as much my fault as it is hers. Alison does not deserve to be punished." says Kenneth.

"Okay, but next time I wanna join too." says Jessica with a sexy smile, not angry anymore.

"That will be sexy." says a happy Alison. "Right, daddy?"

"Yes." says Kenneth.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
